Pretty Rhythm: Prism Heart
Pretty Rhythm: Prism Heart is a Fanmade series from the User Millyna. Pretty Rhythm: Prism Heart Story The Story take place at a parallel world from the other Pretty Rhythm series. The main prism stars are Akarui Mirai, Masuda Akina and Tanaka Chiyo. First, the two firends, Akina and Chiyo want to become prism stars. After they enter a dance school for prism stars, they meet her childhood friend, Mirai. First, Akina don´t get, tha Mirai is a famous prism star. After she get it, she trains hart, for debuting. A bit later, Chiyo and Akina debuting as duo, called "Dreaming lights". They start with entering by the "Magical Girl", a tournament, where prism stars can participate. Alone or in a goup. Mirai also participates and wins. Again a bit later, the Prism Queen Cup startet, but Akina and Chiyo don´t participate. Mirai wins again and become Prism Queen. From ambition Packed Akina will also be Prism Queen. During the trainings Dreaming lights becomes famous .When they win their third Cup, things start to get weird. Some Prism Stars suddenly disappear without a trace. The reason is a hidden power in the hearts of some girls. Awakened by the Prism Sparkling. The Prim heart. And it seems like Mirai, Akina and Chiyo be the key to this hidden power. Charakters Dreaming lights Dreaming lights is the main group. Start doing Akina and Chiyo together. Later Mirai joins the team. Their signature jumps are Magical Dream, meteor storm ''and later, when they can use the Prism Heart targeted ''Prism Heart Dream and Sparkling Prism Heart. Theier signature Prism Acts are Dreaming girls never wake up ''and later ''Prism hearts shine bright. Akarui Mirai Mirai joins the team last. She is a famous prism star and becomes during the series two times Prism Queen. Her signature Jumps are Melody Splash and Prism Heart Star. ''She loves doning Prism Shows, but it looks as she hasn´t friends. She loves dreaming. She get angry easily, but this is more of a protective reflex. She's afraid of bullying. She has such great fear that she has been encapsulated in the school of all. She is a chieldhood friend of Akina and Chiyo. At the end of the series, she transfers schools to Akina and Chiyo. She becomes friends with them and starts to smile. Before meeting them, she only does it at Prism Shows. Her fashion element star, but she wears cool clothes often. She is the first of three girls who learn the Prim Live. Her instrument is a organ, her favorite instrument. She plays it like Ito her Keyboard. Her main colors are silver, grey, black and white. Her signature Prism Act is ''Starlight River. Just before the final she throws the Aurora Rising, not for the fame, but to find out why more and more Prism Stars disappearance. Masuda Akina Akina is a single-minded and ambitious girl. She is very good in school, but often arrogant and determined like. She hates to lose or stand in the shadow of others. Later, when Mirai Prism Queen is, she wants the same. Your fashion element is Feminine and her Prism Live instrument a flute. Her signature jump is the S''ky High Dance and her signature Prism Act is ''Let me climb to the top. ''Her best friend is Chiyo, but when they meet Mirai, it seems as if Chiyo and Mirai would understand better. Tanaka Chiyo Chiyo is a bright girl. She loves sports, especially football. Chiyo has dark blonde hair and blue green eyes. Your fashion element is pop and her favorite colors turquoise and blue. Chiyo loves to climb, especially on trees. Your signature jump ''Forest Dream and her signature Prism Act Forest Excursion Day. Live your prism instrument is an ocarina. More Soon! Used Prism Jumps and Prism Acts Dreaming Light Prism Jumps - Melody Splash The signature Jump of Mirai. She jumps in the air and turns. Around them appear colorful notes. It i''mproves to Heart Melody Splash with colorful hearts and colorful notes. She herself has colorful fairy wings.'' - Sky High Dance The signature Jump of Akina. She runs in circles. Meanwhile, it leaves the ground, and a certain high she turns back and a blue sky with clouds appear. - Forest Dream The signature Jump of Chiyo. She flies through an autumnal forest and swirls and leaves on. It improves to Forest Fly Dream.There she still flies over a field of flowers and is all the time surrounded by butterflies and bears even butterfly wings. - Star Splash, Feminine Splash & Pop Splash Used by Mirai (Star), Akina (Feminine) and Chiyo (Pop). They are the same as in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live - Magical Dream Used by Dreaming Lights. The girls fly through three different worlds. Mirai by a starry sky, Akina through a blue sky with some white clouds and Chiyo through a forest. They meet and then rotate higher and higher. At the end they take a pose, and appear behind them many Prism Stones. - Stardust Shower Used by Chiyo. Just like in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. '' - Silver shooting star ''Used by Mirai. Just like Stardust Shower, with silver celestial bodies. - Love Shower Used by Akina. Almost like Unlimited Love Shower by Rizumu in Pretty Rhythm: Dear my future, only without wings and with only one heart. The other hearts are still here shooting stars. - Sparkling Future Star Used by Mirai. Just linke in Pretty Rhythm: Dear my Future. - Fresh Nature Basket Used by Chiyo. Just as Fresh Fruit Basket, only with different petals and autumn leaves. - Lovely Rainbow Used by Akina. Just like in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. - Tropical Sunrise Used by Chiyo. Chiyo first dive to the water surface and jumping out of the sea in the air. It is night. She ends up at the beach and the sun rises behind her. She is under palms. - Rainbow Spinner Used by Akina. She drives around on a rainbow, up to one-half loop. From there they will go and jump through the air, because the rainbow is like a hand sling. - Starlight Accession Used by Mirai. With the Jump, she wins the Prism Queen Cup.The beginning is like the Aurora Rising, only without light effects and dark blue, simple Hintergrund.Während it assumes the final pose dive circular star around them, until it is surrounded by a starry sky. - Prism Heart This jump is only possible when girls besitzten a Prism Heart. To the name of the particular fashion element is added added. So Mirai calls "Prism Heart Star!" and Chiyo "Prism Heart Pop!" The girl jumps in the air and flies higher and higher. She crosses her arms over her chest and closes his eyes. Meanwhile surrounds a glimmer in the respective main color. For a moment the girl remains in this pose. Then she jumps apart and takes an individual pose. Behind her appears a heart and this heart is the icon of fashion type forms. This jump is improved to Sparkling Heart Prism, again with the hinzugefüten fashion style. This jump starts with a rise similar to the Aurora Rising, only with the respective main color. The heart at the end looks like a Prism Stone with the fact rotating icon Anstadt clothing. For example, "Sparkling Prism Heart Star" or "Sparkling Prism Heart Feminine". The last form is the final heats form. So for example "Sparkling Prism Heart Star Final!" or "Sparkling Prism Heart Pop Final!" The background and some light effects will rainbow farbend and the girl gets wings. These are similar to the Prism Live, only they are larger. - Aurora Rising Mirai uses this jump once. She heard that he should show a seemingly hidden things. She uses him to find out why more and more Prism Stars disappear. While all this works, but also Mirai collapses after. Prism Acts C''omming Soon'' Category:Fanseries